The present invention relates to a circulating-type bill depositing and disbursing machine which can receive and dispense bills and has a circulating and distributing function allowing received bills to be reused as disbursable ones.
Conventionally, circulating-type bill depositing and disbursing machines are installed in the branches of financial institutions, and the management of bills is effected as follows: In order to reduce operations at the time of starting and completing operations by using one detachable depositing and disbursing box, at the time of starting operations, disbursable bills of mixed denomination inside the depositing and disbursing box are distributed to disbursing bill storing sections for each type of bill inside a machine body, and, at the time of completing operations, bills inside these storage sections for each type of bill are collected and stored in the depositing and disbursing box.
Then, during opertions, received bills are housed in this depositing and disbursing box, and in cases where undamaged bills for disbursement have become short in supply, undamaged bills of the denomination in short supply are distributed from amongst the bills inside the depositing and disbursing box, while the bills of other denomination are returned to and stored in the depositing and disbursing box.
However, there have been drawbacks in that, if the storage sections for undamaged and damaged bills, or sections for storing surplus bills when the former storage sections are full, are dispersed in a plurality of locations, the efficiency of handling these bills becomes poor at the time of starting and completing operations or at the time of operation, and the machine body becomes large in size.